How Forever Feels
by Takara Taji
Summary: For someone who lives for centuries, time loses all meaning. But what happens when you receive news that makes time all but stop. Makes you think, makes you remember the past you tried to forget. There's never a reason to toss away those who cared. Those who care.


**Hi all, it's been a long long time since I've attempted to write anything, so here we are. It was only thought up in about two days, so I'm still not entirely sure on the direction it will head. I do have an idea of the major plot happenings, but won't know how it will play out until I start writing it. Thought I would just get this first chunk up to see what people think. Thank you!**

* * *

How Forever Feels

_Chapter 1_

Wind rustled the vines across the entrance of the secluded entrance and the patter of a few raindrops met his ears as they began splattering the leaves outside. The demon rolled over on the furs spread across the cool ground. Although the cold dampness of the ground didn't bother him, the dark bat demon beside him felt differently. He seemed like a spoiled stuck up asshole, to be quite frank, but he was strong. As strong as any could find roaming around Makai, and not walled up in a fortress, at least. A strong blast of wind parted the vines and blew across his bare chest and caused the being beside him to stir. The small demon grunted and stood up, narrowing eyes down on the bat demon still laying beneath the furs. They were purely an outlet for his needs and pleasure only, and when one was presented with the opportunity to share a night with the infamous fire demon hybrid of Makai, it was ill-advised to refuse.

He grabbed up his dark cloak from the ground where it had been hastily strewn, and flung it around his still naked body. He could grab another set of clothes once he returned to his room at Mukuro's, where he rarely actually slept, but was a convenient location to resupply. Without a backwards glance at the demon, whose name he didn't bother even asking, he flitted out into the icy rain.

* * *

The grand doors opened with a loud echoing groan and closed with a slam behind him. He stood dripping in the massive foyer. Although quite dim, his ruby eyes immediately traced up the large marble staircase, which wrapped its way to both the left and right and met upon an elegant balcony, upon which a small figure stood staring down. Her eyes landed on his bare feet and ankles which peaked out from below the cloak, around which a small puddle was now forming. She sighed, her lips turning downward.

"Must you make a mess upon the floor, Hiei? It only makes more work for the servants, and their help is needed elsewhere, at the moment."

The only response granted was an indifferent grunt.

"No matter now, get yourself cleaned up and dressed. I have a matter that you must attend to immediately," she stated matter-of-factly, turning short on her heel as soon as the last word was muttered, and disappearing into the dark hallway beyond where she stood.

Hiei had spent much time working as Mukuro's right-hand aid, taking care of miscellaneous tasks and jobs throughout Makai. Most of his responsibility consisted of erasing the memories of innocent humans, who mistakenly ventured into the demonic realm through remnants of portal energy scattered around the human world. Although repetitive and dull work, it kept his mind busy, and eventually, time was forgotten. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been here since the end of his days in the human realm, but his guess would be around 50 or 60 years, perhaps longer. As one of the strongest demons in the realm, and as a master of the Darkness Flame, no one dared to challenge him, so he lived peacefully and free in the land of his birth. Although not a pleasant memory, he had learned to live with and accept his past, and what his existence meant. Although he felt like he had fulfilled his purpose in life, many decades ago Mukuro had managed to convince him his life wasn't over - that he still had a reason to live. He still didn't know what that was, but he lived life day by day, waiting for the time when that "reason" presented itself. He's still not quite sure what it was about her voice that convinced him to come back and fight to live, but it piqued his curiosity. So, several decades later, here he stood, in the same black cloak and white headband, waiting for orders.

When Hiei entered the meeting room, he froze with his hand still on the handle. It took all his willpower not to turn around and slam the door in their faces. Mukuro stood near the head of the table, with that damned spirit prince at her side. His lip twitched down in a growl, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Quite an expected reaction, wouldn't you say Koenma?" Mukuro asked nonchalantly, a small smile on her lips.

One glance at Mukuro told Hiei she was not amused. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the small smile on her lips did not meet her eyes. There was worry in her eyes she was fighting to hide. He did not particularly care for the woman, but living with her for over half a century has made him aware of her every move. He stood up a bit straighter, but every muscle in his body was tense. They had his attention.

Upon noticing Hiei's change in posture, Koenma dared a nod in greeting. "It's been awhile, Hiei."

No answer. Not so much as a muscle twitch.

"No need to be threatened, Hiei, I only came bearing news. What you choose to do with the said news is your decision, but I felt it was right for you to know."

His eyes flitted over to the demonic ruler. Her face was devoid of emotion.

"As I'm sure you know, it has been 62 years since you left the human world to continue your life here," Koenma started, his hand resting on the back of a chair.

Sixty-two years. For some reason the number surprised him.

"Kurama's human form is on the verge of death."

He felt his face twitch, yet, "why would I have any right to know that?" was what came out.

Koenma continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Kurama has two options. He can escape back here in his demon form and continue life, or die with his human self." He paused, gauging the demon's reaction across the room. He saw none. "He told me he would prefer to pass on peacefully - that he has lived a full and happy life. Only if he had a reason to return here would he consider continuing on as Yoko."

Hiei's eyes flickered over to Mukuro's again. They were focused on the ground. Why did he feel so cornered? A pressing, suffocating feeling pressed down on his chest. They were cornering him. They were forcing him. They weren't letting him go.

When Koenma received no response from the fire demon, he signed and clasped his hands in front of him. "I just felt like you should know. I know you two were close. That is all."

"That was 62 years ago. What was then is no longer now." Thoughts of his spirit detective years hadn't crossed his mind for ages. It was in the past. Not relevant for the future. Emotions... Friends... were just a crutch for the weak. It was the motto he has always lived by.

He spun around and left the room.

* * *

Days, weeks, months passed. When one had the lifespan of a demon that could stretch over millennium, time lost all meaning. The news of Kurama's impending death spent a few days passing through his mind. He allowed himself to think of the past, to remember good times, to give the fox the respect he deserved. He would not do that in front of anyone else besides the never-ending expanse that was the Makai before him. He closed his eyes and images from years past flooded his mind, peace surrounding him. When one lived as long as he did, the memories from only a few short years were quickly forgotten. It was the way his mind had always worked. Yet, he recalled these times as if they were only yesterday, a clear, vibrant image of emerald eyes, ruby hair, and a strong, sure body fighting alongside his own. Trust was a rare attribute to find among other demons. To find a partner who would run into battle for you, with you, who would lay everything on the line for you, who you could sleep beside soundly at night without a worry you wouldn't wake. Perhaps that was why memories flooded him so vividly, why his heart ached just a tad when he recalled those times - because it was the only time when he could trust so completely.

A flicker of familiar energy tickled the edges of his vision. Hiei's ruby eyes flickered open to mere slits, anger and discontent clear to all those around as a threatening growl escaped.

"Yo, shorty!"

It was all Hiei could do to prevent burning the entire eastern half of the Makai forest to ashes as he reluctantly angled his head downward from his perch 40 feet above the ground. Below was an annoyingly cheerful grin below shaggy black hair, waving up at his dark figure.

To most people, Yusuke hadn't changed much since he returned to his rightful place as ruler nearly 45 years ago. But Hiei knew better, and knew what was carefully hidden behind that mask. As much as he did not want to deal with the demon ruler at the moment, he knew the man would not go away unless he did so.

Dropping down from his treetop perch, he landed softly in a crouch, then straightened up to face his old comrade. Although Hiei had had a growth spurt nearly three decades ago, his nickname of "shorty" has always stuck since the spirit detective years, and was still Yusuke's normal way of greeting him, even though they stood nearly eye to eye now.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hiei drawled, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Oh please, am I not able to drop in to visit an old friend? It's been awhile since we've last chatted!"

"And much too soon, as always," he grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree. "Besides, this is not Mukuro's land. A friendly visit would not have warranted you spending most of the day tracking my energy nearly half way through the forest."

Yusuke chuckled, resting his hands on his hips, "observant as always, Hiei."

"What do you want?"

A shadow passed over the demon lord's eyes before he spoke again. "Something is brewing here, Hiei. Lately I've been sensing unfamiliar energy passing through. Strong, different."

"Hn. None of my business. Talk to Mukuro about it," Hiei snapped, turning on his heel with the intention of fleeing.

"I don't trust Mukuro, I trust you."

"I can't see why," he drawled. "We haven't worked together in over 60 years... you have no idea where my loyalties lie anymore."

"I don't think they lie with anyone," Yusuke answered without hesitation.

Hiei sighed and turned back around. "If another A or S-class demon is rising to the surface, hence this new, unfamiliar, strong energy, it's still not my problem, nor something I particularly care about. I am strong enough to fend for myself and do not feel threatened by such a presence. Now go talk to someone who cares." He really didn't care. He wanted to be left alone and exist in a world where no one wanted him. Where no one would care. Where emotions lay dormant, life was easier. Simpler.

Yusuke stood there quiet for some time before speaking again. "When I lost Keiko, I didn't care. I didn't want to feel, because when I allowed myself to feel, I hurt. That's why I came back here, where I could escape everything that reminded me of her. It took me awhile to realize this, but that's not a reason to stop caring... to stop living."

Hiei stared at Yusuke's back as he turned around to leave. Keiko died in childbirth, and his son followed only three days later. Even though Hiei's customary mindset was that of disregard, he had felt sympathy for Yusuke at the time.

Yusuke hesitated a few steps into his departure and inhaled, as if debating on whether or not to continue. "Even though we haven't seen him for years, just knowing he was out there brought us comfort. But now you know he's gone, and it's been so long since you've lived in a world without him, you're not sure what to do. But it gets better. Most of the time." Yusuke glanced back over at the fire demon, and the two locked eyes for a moment. But it was all that was needed. All was said.

* * *

**Thank you to those reading, please let me know what you think!**

**~Takara**


End file.
